In processing systems in which a plurality of processing stations are provided, the workpieces intended for processing are supplied to the individual processing stations, for example by means of a gantry device.
A generic loading or unloading device is known from DE 10 2005 009 283 A1, (also published as WO 2006/089625) which is incorporated by reference herein, in which workpieces can be stored directly on the loading and/or unloading device on a storage unit and moved together with the manipulator.
When machining workpieces, the individual workpieces either pass through a plurality of processing steps at a processing station or are transported from one processing station to the next processing station for carrying out various processing steps by the loading and/or unloading device. A total duration of the machining of a workpiece is composed of the processing times in the processing station or in the processing stations and the travel times of the loading and/or unloading device.